sn0wyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wallace Prower (Person)
Wallace Prower [also known as Evan], also known professionally as his original Youtube username Sn0wy, is a Canadian web-based comedian, artist, cartoonist, scriptwriter, video producer, '''and '''clothing-line manager of Mapleside85. '''He is also a self-proclaimed '''animatic '''content-creator while most people call him an '''animator. Evan 'is known for his video essays on topics that interest him with an animatic story falling behind it, creating characters such as 'Sn0wy, Ruby, Tw1g, Wallace, Noir, and Clementine. He is also known for his earlier video series such as Ranting Time '''and his '''Sonic Sprite '''videos on his older channel '''Evanthehedgefox. YouTube Career He began making Sonic based videos (Entitled: Sonic Sprites) and Flipnote Studio animations on his Youtube channel [https://www.youtube.com/user/Evanthehedgefox Evanthehedgefox] from 2010 to 2013. Evanthehedgefox eventually became an archive for his old work, as Evan would put his primary focus into his new main channel, Sn0wy (created on December 23, 2013). He has two other youtube channels: Sn2wy, now known as''' wallaceprower (created on '''July 20, 2015); as well as OVRGRWN (created on June 17, 2018). Evan works alongside different content creators for concept sketches, thumbnails, voice recordings, and more. He has appeared in many collaborations and branches out of his own content from interviews with other YouTubers, Video Essays, and podcasts. Artist Career Evan began digital drawing after he got the application Colors!3D 'for the 'Nintendo 3DS. '''He was active from '''early 2013 to late April 2016 '''on the application and made quite the following, getting comics features by the Colors!3D applications and getting featured in notable "colors famous" people at the time. While Evan sticks to an animatic style of creating videos for Youtube, he also works with other artist on selling merchandise under '''Mapleside85; a start-up clothing company he created. Channels Operated Sn0wy The channel went through several phases in terms of content, including that of the Ranting Time series as well as a focus on Team Fortress 2 based content. The channel is now the home for the video essay series "Sn0wy". Evan 'is involved within these videos as a character called 'Wallace in which he uses that character to travel from the real world to his fictional world. wallaceprower A secondary channel for Evan to post videos that wouldn't get posted onto either of his main channels. OVRGRWN A channel from Evan that's in development. Not much is known about this channel, other than it's style fit's that of The Mapleside85 Nature Walk. What we do know is that the channel is supposed to have a more constant flow of content than the Sn0wy channel. Evanthehedgefox mostly comprises of flipbook and sprite animations. you will be cursed just by looking at the channel's page. Trivia * In the process of the creation of Evan's username "Sn0wy," he was inspired by Owl City and by his Canadian setting, but the first username before "Sn0wy" was Mr.Snowy. His username would fall under many different renditions before it was Snowy without a zero. He added the zero in his username later on when he first began Colors!3D '''in '''2013. * As of February 2019, Evan's original channel (Sn0wy) has around 25,000 subscribers with over a million channel views. Category:Characters Category:Sn0wCast